RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far
The intention of this page is to keep a list of all the car sales, the page originated from Thread:14077, created by Kuzz, unfortunately the way forum posts work only the originator or an admin can update the first post, given how important car sales have become to the strategy of playing Real Racing 3, the information has been recreated in a sortable table allowing any editor to add car sales. Sales Format Weekly (Standard/Default) Sales Since the introduction of sales in Real Racing 3, their format has generally been on a weekly basis, meaning they would go on sale around the beginning of a Monday and finish around the end of the following Sunday, roughly spanning a week. Most sales will last a week from the time they are introduced, though will not always start on a Monday. Sales that occurred before the Holidays sales of 2015 generally followed that format, or were described as being one-day or weekend sales. Flash Sales Sometimes, (mostly over the course of the 2015 Holidays sale and the month or so after) a sale will only last a few hours, familiarly known as 'flash sales'. An individual sale of this type is available for an indeterminate length of time, though probably less than 24 hours, from the moment it is registered on the racer's account, which can be triggered by starting the game any point through the lapse of around a week. For example: a sale could commence on Monday at 01:00 UTC. If a racer opens the app and receives the sale at 10:00, they could expect to have it available for the rest of the day, bearing in mind that the sale would most likely be gone by the time they open the app on Tuesday. If, however, a racer was to not open the app until Thursday at 18:00, they could expect to have the sale available until the early hours of Friday. Sales this Release The following are the sales for the Daytona 500 Update (v4.1.5) release. Possible Upcoming The following are expected sales (in alphabetical order): * BMW M3 GTS * Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Possibly triggered during The Sixth Element) * Porsche Carrera GT * Shelby '66 Cobra 427® The scale of the discount, start of the sale and duration are still unknown. It is recommended to wait until the next update before purchasing them or unlocking a showcase for these cars, in the event the information is incorrect. Ongoing The following are ongoing sales: * McLaren 12C Spider (Started 13-March) Completed The following sales have completed: * Pagani Huayra (Weekly sale 16-Feb) * McLaren P1™ GTR (Weekly sale 21-Feb) * Caterham Seven 620 R (Sale 28-Feb to 3-Mar) * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Limited Time Sale 6-March to 11-March) * [[Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports - 2015)|Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports - 2015)]] (was triggered by completing Daytona 500 - Hendrick Motorsports) * [[Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing - 2015)|Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing - 2015)]] (was triggered by completing Daytona 500 - Stewart-Haas Racing) * [[Ford Fusion (Team Penske - 2015)|Ford Fusion (Team Penske - 2015)]] (was triggered by completing Daytona 500 - Team Penske * [[Toyota Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing - 2015)|Toyota Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing - 2015)]] (was triggered by completing Daytona 500 - Joe Gibbs Racing) List of Sales Cars with four or more Sales The most frequent cars that have been on sale, although future sales can not be predicted and past sales are no guarantee on future sales, the most frequent cars sales can be used as a guide. Cars are sorted by No. of sales and Last sale Cars with no Sales The following cars have had no sales, to date. Footnotes Category:Game Mechanics